


Mr Prime Minister, Sir

by numbateme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Abandonment, Government, M/M, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbateme/pseuds/numbateme
Summary: All Niall wants is to be crowned Sir. But that's not cheap!PM Horan's government is plagued by scandal: resignations, Queen's constant calling, protests from universities, media harassing him about his personal life, and now, his new bodyguard, Zayn Malik, sleeping on the job...This is not what PM Niall signed up for.





	

All Niall wants is to be crowned Sir.

_But that's not cheap!_

His government is plagued by scandal: resignations, Queen's constant calling, protests from universities, assasinations, media harassing him about his personal life, and now, his new, sleepy bodyguard, Zayn Malik...


End file.
